goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Westenberg
Robert Westenberg is an American actor. Biography Born in Miami Beach, Florida, Westenberg studied at the Denver's National Theatre and soon became a well known presence on the musical theatre stage, notably gaining a Drama Desk Award for his role in Into the Woods. Westenberg also appeared in several television roles, including in the soap One Life to Live and worked as a professor at Missouri State University. Singing Westenberg performed in some of the most popular musicals of the late Eighties and early Nineties, making his Broadway debut in the revival of Zorbá before appearing in the original casts of both Sunday in the Park With George and Into the Woods (wherein he played both the Wolf and Cinderella's Prince.) Westenberg would also originate the roles of Dr. Neville Craven in The Secret Garden and Fred in A Christmas Carol (which he would later appear in as The Ghost of Christmas Past) as well as playing parts such as Javert in Les Misérables, Harry in the 1995 revival of Company and Professor Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady. Stage The Death of Von Richthofen As Witnessed From Earth (1982) R. Raymond-Barker (originated the role) *All I Wanted Was a Cup of Tea (contains solo lines) *Sweet Eternity (duet) *England-The U.K. (contains solo lines) *Sitting in the Garden (contains solo lines) *It's All Right God/Four White Horses (contains solo lines) *1918 (contains solo lines) *April Twenty-One (contains solo lines) Manfred Von Richthofen (understudy) *Speed (solo) *Here We Are (contains solo lines) *It's All Right God/Four White Horses (contains solo lines) *Sarah (solo) Zorbá (1983) *No Boom Boom (contains solo lines) *The Butterfly (contains solo lines) *Yassou (contains solo lines) *Why Can't I Speak/That's a Beginning (duet) Sunday in the Park With George (1984) Soldier (originated the role) *The One on the Left (contains solo lines) George (understudy) *Sunday in the Park with George (duet) *Color and Light (duet) *The Day Off (contains solo lines) *The One on the Left (contains solo lines) *Finishing the Hat (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Beautiful (duet) *Sunday (contains solo lines) *Putting It Together (contains solo lines) *Lesson #8 (solo) *Move On (duet) *Sunday (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Into the Woods (1987)(originated the role) Wolf *Prologue (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Hello Little Girl (duet) Cinderella's Prince *Agony (duet) *Finale (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Prologue (Act Two)(contains solo lines) *Agony (reprise)(duet) *Any Moment (duet) * Finale (Act Two)(contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1990) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *Stars (solo) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (includes solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) She Loves Me (1990) *Prelude/Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds while Selling (contains solo lines) *Three Letters (duet) *Tonight at Eight (solo) *Tango Tragique (solo) *Where's My Shoe? (duet) *She Loves Me (solo) *Finale (duet) The Secret Garden (1991)(originated the role) *Lily's Eyes (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Disappear (solo) Gay Divorce (1993) *After You, Who? (solo) *After You, Who? (Reprise)(solo) *Night and Day (solo) *I've Got You on My Mind (duet) *You're in Love (contains solo lines) A Christmas Carol (1994)(originated the role) *Street Song (Nothing To Do With Me)(contains solo lines) *Christmas Together (contains solo lines) *Christmas Together (reprise)(contains solo lines) Company (1995) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Sorry-Grateful (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Have I Got A Girl for You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Funny Girl (1996) *I Want to Be Seen with You Tonight (duet) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (Reprise)(solo) Violet (1997)(originated the role) Preacher *Raise Me Up (contains solo lines) Radio Singer *Who'll Be the One? (If Not Me)(contains solo lines) A Christmas Carol (1998)(originated the role) Charles Dickens/Ghost of Christmas Past *Nothing to Do With Me (contains solo lines) *The Lights of Long Ago (solo) *Christmas Day (contains solo lines) Businessman *Jolly, Rich and Fat (A Jolly Good Time)(contains solo lines) The King and I (1999) *A Puzzlement (solo) *Finale Act One (contains solo lines) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) 1776 (1999) *Sit Down, John (contains solo lines) *Piddle, Twiddle and Resolve (solo) *Till Then (duet) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) *But, Mr. Adams (contains solo lines) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *He Plays the Violin (contains solo lines) *The Egg (contains solo lines) *Is Anybody There? (solo) The Sound of Music (2001) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise) *Edelweiss (solo) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) My Fair Lady (2001) *Why Can't the English? (solo) *I'm an Ordinary Man (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) *Without You (duet) *I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face (solo) The Full Monty (2002) *Scrap *Life With Harold (contains solo lines) *You Rule My World (duet) *Michael Jordan's Ball (contains solo lines) *Let It Go Peter Pan (2007) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) Gallery westenbergwolf.jpg|'The Wolf' in Into the Woods. westenbergprince.jpg|'Cinderella's Prince' in Into the Woods. westenbergjavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. westenbergneville.jpg|'Dr. Neville Craven' in The Secret Garden. westenberghiggins.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in Professor Henry Higgins in My Fair Lady. westenbergharold.jpg|'Harold Nichols' in The Full Monty. westenberghook.jpg|'Captain James Hook' in Peter Pan. Westenberg, Robert